bookfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa - piąta część książek Rowling o Harry Potterze, opowiadająca o świecie czarodziejów i powrocie wielkiego czarnoksiężnika. Fabuła Harry zostaje wezwany na przesłuchanie, ponieważ użył zaklęcia patronusa w obecności mugola, swojego kuzyna Dudleya. Wobec tego zostaje przeniesiony do siedziby Zakonu Feniksa, którego założyciele jest Albus Dumbeldore i po kilkunastu latach reaktywował go. Jak dowiaduje się Harry ich zadaniem jest ukrywanie swojej działalności przed śmierciożercami i Ministerstwem Magii i powstrzymanie Voldemorta przed zdobyciem tajnej broni. Podczas przesłuchania wychodzi uniewinniony. Wszystko to zawdzięcza dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Jednak on nie chce z nim rozmawiać i zaraz po oczyszczeniu bruneta z zarzutów odchodzi bez słowa. W domu rodziny Blacków (to byłą kwatera główna zakonu) Potter dowiaduje się o rodzinnie Syriusza. Gdy był mały uciekł do rodziców Jamesa, dziadków Harrego, tym samym powodując wydziedziczenie z rodu Blacków. Okazuje się, że Syriusz nie cierpiał matki i swojej rodziny. Przyłączyli się do Voldemorta, ponieważ mieli świra na punkcie czystej krwi. Przypłacili tym życie syna, brata Blacka. Mężczyzna mówi mu, że jest spokrewiony z Lestreng'ami i Malfoyami oraz Tonks (jedna z członków zakonu, auror) i Weasley'ami Dowiaduje się, ze skrzat który chodzi po domu to Stworek. Syriusz nie ma do niego szacunku. Uważa go za taką samą szumowinę jak jego cała rodzina. W szkole Harry jest na piątym roku, co oznacza SUMy (Standartowe Umiejętności Magiczne) i wybranie zawodu. Tak samo jak Ron i Hermiona, uważa że nadawał by się na aurora. Jednak coraz bardziej przeszkadza mu nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Dolores Umbrigde, która powoduje, że Harry zaczyna nienawidzić tego przedmiotu, który niegdyś tak uwielbiał. Oprócz tego zaczynają go męczyć sny, które z czasem stają się coraz bardziej realne. Szybko Harry dowiaduje się, że sporo osób uznaje go za szaleńca. Mówią, że Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymieniać nie żyje, a Harry i Dumbedore są szaleni. Jednak młodzieniec się z tym nie zgadza i dostaje szlaban. Zaczyna rozumieć, że Umbrige jest wcielonym złem - kazała mu pisać piórem, które powoduje rany na dłoni. Oprócz tego wybrany zostaje nowy obrońca w drużynie Griffindoru w Quidditchu Ron. Dolores zyskuje prawa Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu i zaczyna to wykorzystywać. Przyjaciele nie mogą tego znieść. Hermiona wpada na pomysł by stworzyć tajne stowarzyszenie, które będzie prowadził Harry. Chłopcy są zdziwieni, zawsze uważali, że regulamin szkolny jest dla Hermiony czymś w rodzaju bóstwa, świętości. Umawiają się pod Świńskim Łbem by tam przedyskusować listę chętnych. Jest ich dużo, o wiele więcej niż się spodziewał brunet, a wśród nich jest też Cho, dziewczyna w której podkochiwał się. Następnego dnia wywieszany jest Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Cztery, który zabrania tajnych stowarzyszeń. Trójka bohaterów zastanawia się, czy Umbridge nie wie o ich spotkaniu. Angelina tłumaczy Harremu, że jeśli się nie ogarnie to ich drużyna może zostać zawieszona. Następnego dnia odbywa się mecz Quidditcha, w którym biorą udział Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Wygrywa pierwsza drużyna, ale Malfoy denerwuje chłopaków, obrażając rodzinę Weasleyów i matkę Harr'ego, więc rzucają się na Ślizgona. Freda powstrzymują dziewczyny. Przychodzi Umbridge, która konfiskuje miotły i wyrzuca ich z drużyny. Hermiona po powrocie z meczu zauważa, że w domu Hagrida świeci się światło (od rozpoczęcia szkoły nie było go). Natychmiast postanawiają tam pójść. Półolbrzym wyjaśnia, że razem z Madame Maxime próbowali przekonać olbrzymy do przyłączenia się do ludzi, jednak nie wyszło im to. Odbywa się pierwsza lekcja Hagrida, którą wizytuje Dolores, oraz pierwsze spotkanie GD. Tam Cho całuje się z Harrym pod jemiołą. Tego samego dnia bohater ma sen. Widzi jak pana Weasleya zabija wąż i natychmiast mówi o tym Dumbelore'owi. Dyrektor wyzwozi Artura do szpitala. Przyjaciele wraz z rodziną i przyjaciółmi Artura odwiedzają w Szpitalu Świętego Munga Artura. Dzięki Uszom Dalekiego Zasięgu podsłuchują rozmowę, z której wynika, że Harr'ego może opętać Voldemort. Po powrocie do domu postanawiają, że spędzą święta w GGrimmauld Place numer 12 (dom Syriusza). Snape przyjeżdża do Kwatery Głównej i mówi Harry'emu, że musi nauczyć go Oklumencji - zamykania swojego umysłu, tak aby nikt nie mógł do niego wejść. Bohaterowie wracają do Hogwartu Błędnym Rycerzem. Granger każe Ricie Skeeter opublikować w gazecie wywiad z Harrym. Szybko ukazuje się on w Żonglerze, czego Umbridge nie może znieść. Trawlney zostaje wyrzucona z Hogwartu, a na miejsce wróżbiarza przychodzi centaur Firenezo, którego poprosił o to dyrektor. GD nie trwa długo. Marietta Edgecombe donosi na nią. Dolores myśli, że to Dumbledore ją stworzył, lecz on znika. Oprócz tego ma miejsce ucieczka bliźniaków - Freda i George. Zabierają swoje miotły (które po wyrzuceniu z drużyny przetrzymywała Umbridge) i zapraszają do swojego własnego sklepu Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. Harre'emu Oklumencja idzie coraz gorzej. Pewnego razu przypadkowo zagląda do umysłu Snape, przez co zakańczają się jego dodatkowe lekcje. W Hogwarcie jest coraz gorzej. Hagrid zostaje wyrzucony, a o dyrektorze nie ma śladu. Ministerstwo Magi coraz bardziej ingeruje w sprawy szkoły. Jednej nocy brunetowi śni się Syriusz torturowany przez Voldemorta. Chłopak myśli, że to prawda i za wszelką cenę chce pomóc ojcu chrzestnemu. Dołączają do niego członkowie GD m.in. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley., a później i sam Zakon Feniksa. Harry musi stoczyć walkę z Voldemortem, w której pomaga mu Dumbledore. Czy pomyłka Harrego zostanie przypłacona czyimś życiem? Co strasznego zrobi Bellatrix? Czy brunetowi uda się wyjść z tego cało? Ważniejsze postacie * Harry Potter * Hermiona Granger * Ron Weasley * Albus Dumbledore * Dolore Umbridge * Syriusz Black * Voldemort * Bellatrix Lestarnge Rozdziały # Demencja Dudleya (Dudley Demented) # Chmara sów (A Peck of Owls) # Straż przednia (The Advance Guard) # Grimmauld Place 12 (Number Twelve Grimmauld Place) # Zakon Feniksa (The Order of the Phoenix) # Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków (The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) # Ministerstwo Magii (The Ministry of Magic) # Przesłuchanie (The Hearing) # Zmartwienia pani Weasley (The Woes of Mrs. Weasley) # Luna Lovegood (Luna Lovegood) # Nowa piosenka Tiary Przydziału (The Sorting Hat's New Song) # Profesor Umbridge (Professor Umbridge) # Szlaban u Dolores (Detention With Dolores) # Percy i Łapa (Percy and Padfoot) # Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu (The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) # W gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem (In The Hog's Head) # Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Cztery (Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four) # Gwardia Dumbledore’a (Dumbledore's Army) # Lew i wąż (The Lion and the Serpent) # Opowieść Hagrida (Hagrid's Tale) # Oczami węża (The Eye of the Snake) # Szpital Świętego Munga (St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) # Boże Narodzenie na oddziale zamkniętym (Christmas on the Closed Ward) # Oklumencja (Occlumency) # Żuk osaczony (The Beetle at Bay) # Widziane i nieprzewidziane (Seen and Unforeseen) # Centaur i donosiciel (The Centaur and the Sneak) # Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape’a (Snape's Worst Memory) # Porady zawodowe (Careers Advice) # Graup (Grawp) # Sumy (O.W.L.S) # Z płomieni (Out of the Fire) # Walka i lot (Fight and Flight) # Departament Tajemnic (The Department of Mysteries) # Za zasłoną (Beyond the Veil) # Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał (The Only One He Ever Feared) # Utracona przepowiednia (The Lost Prophecy) # Początek drugiej wojny (The Second War Begins) Błędy # Podczas lekcji oklumencji, Snape mówi Harry'emu, że dowiedział się, iż ten wykazał pewną odporność na zaklęcieCruciatus, więc nie powinien mieć problemów z oklumencją. Jest to błąd, Harry wykazał odporność na zaklęcieImperius, którego działanie faktycznie można porównać do legilimencji. # Harry wspominając kariery nauczycieli Obrony przed Czarną Magią mówi, że jeden zwolniony, jeden nie żyje, jeden z usuniętą pamięcią i jeden uwięziony w kufrze przez 9 miesięcy odnosząc się odpowiednio do Lupina, Quirrella,Lockharta i Moody'ego. Lupin jednak nie został zwolniony, a sam zrezygnował z posady. # Kiedy Straż odbiera Harry'ego z Privet Drive, Tonks i Moody rzucają kilka zaklęć. Ministerstwo zatem powinno to wykryć biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Harry miał na sobie Namiar i jest jedynym zarejestrowanym czarodziejem w Little Whinging. # Ginny Weasley obchodzi urodziny 11 sierpnia, czyli w omawianym roku dzień przed rozprawą Harry'ego. Można nie uznać tego za błąd, ale dzień ten jest opisany, jednak nie ma nawet wzmianki o urodzinach Ginny, co wzbudza zastanowienie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że urodziny są przez czarodziejów obchodzone. # Podczas przesłuchania Korneliusz Knot mówi, że Harry nadmuchał ciotkę trzy lata temu. W rzeczywistości incydent ten miał miejsce dwa lata wcześniej. # Po śmierci Syriusza, Harry wspomina różne zdarzenia z nim związane, między innymi to, jak jego ojciec chrzestny przyszedł popatrzeć na niego podczas meczu. Harry zastanowił się wówczas, czy Syriusz zrobił to dlatego, że chciał zobaczyć, czy Harry jest tak samo dobry jak James, i że żałuje, że go o to nie spytał. Syriusz jednak powiedział mu to - dowiadujemy się o tym z trzeciego tomu. # Podczas zaliczania Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych z astronomii uczniowie piątego roku mieli za pomocą teleskopów zaznaczyć na mapie konstelację Oriona. Sumy mają miejsce w czerwcu, a konstelacja Oriona nad Wielką Brytanią widziana jest w październiku i listopadzie. Ciekawostki * Jest to najgrubszy tom serii. * Rowling tłumaczyła się tym, że dodała wiele nowych miejsc, które musiała opisać. Cytaty See also * Book Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Books